A Meeting of Like Minds
by natures in my eye
Summary: Jenna is a city girl who meets the interesting owner of the Unbridled record company. This is present day, OC, and will be long, but it's going to rock! Heavy influence from Kay and Night Magic but I promise this is totally new! Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"JENNA!"

The sharp cry came slicing through the usual bar room chatter, "When exactly is this shift going to end?"

Looking up from the three Red Headed Sluts I was currently engrossed in making, I caught the eye of Michael, one of my longest and dearest friends.

"It ended an hour and a half ago," I near screamed back at him, hoping he heard, "But not to worry, just a few more drinks and I'm done, I promise."

Wiping my brow on the back of my forearm, I continued to serve the clamoring crowd around me. Sure, earlier that day, when the evening was lacking in gusto and two other servers had not yet called out, asking Michael to meet me at 11 when my shift ended had seemed like a good idea. I hadn't seen his bright ray of sunshine smile for weeks and the withdraw was really starting to get me down. Michael and I had briefly dated when I first began at Lawson College some 5 years ago, but those furtive, darkened room make out sessions had quickly fizzled out in a rather mature manner to simple, reliable friendship. To think of kissing Michael now would be much like slipping my own brother some tongue.

I still hoped to finish college one of these days. Unlike Michael, who had decided to join his brother's growing construction company three years ago in exchange for a college education, I had no family to rely on for a quick and easy way out. It was bartending forever or getting that degree little by little. And with only three more semesters to go, which included one summer session, I was so very, very near to that goal.

Of course Aunt Victoria had a tidy little sum of money, but it was no where near enough to set me up for life The money that she did put forth to help for my college expenses and a few opportunities for travel were greatly appreciated. It just wasn't in my nature to whine about what I didn't have; I always tried to look at the world with a positive outlook though it had dished out a fair amount of bad luck my way.

"Miss! Hey there Miss! I wanted that without the ice," came a deep male voice into my thoughts.

"Oh smeg and a half" I cursed as I realized I was dumping ice into two otherwise perfect Appletinis.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," I apologized to the rather handsome man to my left, "Let me just get you a couple of fresh ones. It'll only take a tick!" Still cursing myself inside and blushing like mad, I rushed to make another set of mixed drinks, making sure the customer saw me putting an extra shot in each before setting them down in front of his waiting hands.

"That'll be thirteen dollars even" I said cheerfully, hoping to whatever deity might be awake at the moment that Mr. Handsome wouldn't be able to read the nine hour shift I was sure must have been plastered all over my face.

"Here, keep the change doll. You look like you've had enough for tonight," he remarked while palming me a twenty and walking off to find the owner of the other drink clutched in his hand.

"Well that went much better than expected," I thought to myself while gathering up a few lingering tips and dirty napkins from the bar. Since the new "no smoking ban" had gone up there were no ashtrays to clean. While I found the change of not having to clean out the filth of many a smoker's habit to be a positive thing, it was still oddly disconcerting to see no one with the familiar cancer stick dangling from two pinched together fingers. I found that I almost missed the familiar smell. Almost.

As I finished gathering up the last bits of counter clutter I scanned the crowd for Michael, but his blue eyes were lost somewhere in the slowly dwindling crowd. The extremely slowly dwindling crowd my poor feet reminded me.

"Oh well," I thought again, "it's one a.m. already. If Michael has decided to schmoose I might as well make a few dollars."

I caught the eye of a girl realizing last call was just around the bend and began filling drink orders once more.

An hour and a half later with everyone cleared out of the bar, except for Michael and a few lingering friends of the manager, I was finally able to pull up a stool and sip some ice water. Michael was chatting about the new girl he had met, the latest site that was going up and something about his cat I believe when I suddenly blurted out, "You know it's been one hell of a night Mikey. Any chance we can continue this at your place with a good drink? I'm fresh out at my apartment and lord knows I'm not paying Jeff's prices."

"I heard that Missy!" my just mentioned boss play snarled while looking up from his little gathering of chums, "Just be glad that you pulled my ass out of the fire tonight or I might have to dock your pay for that little comment."

"Righty-o boss man," I shouted back, while flashing a killer grin, and turning to Michael, continued, "So what do you say buddy? Got any place you can take an old gal pal for a drink?"

I'll never know what really inspired Michael to utter his next sentence. It could have been his good nature, it could have been blind intuition, or maybe it was the fact that he had already downed three tequilas and four beers and had just blurted out the closest address his alcohol logged brain could think of. In any event the next sentence he spoke would change my entire life.

"Shit, I'm plastered Jen," he started, and then acknowledging my growing pout added, "I guess we could always try Erik's"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh God I can't stand this weather," I moaned as we stepped out of the bar and onto the still icy sidewalk. "Spring is coming right? Please tell me I'm right!" When no response came I punched Michael in the arm to remind him that this was the part in the conversation where he was supposed to agree with me.

"OW! Yeah, yeah whatever you say Jen. It's not like February can last forever right? I can wait though because I know once summer hits you'll just be complaining about how 'oh so dreadfully hot it is,'" he retorted, while slapping the back of his hand to his forehead, swooning a bit, and completely mocking my trademark sing-song voice on the last bit.

Trying incredibly hard not to laugh I ended up giggling anyway, "You will regret that one day. Or maybe one night when you're fast asleep and I've got a jar of peanut butter that would look oh so dreadfully cute smeared through your hair!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

Looking me dead in the eye he finally relented and sighed, "I should have never let you have a key to my place should I? You would do it wouldn't you? And without one ounce of remorse too!"

"That's right buddy," I confirmed, and then realizing we had been walking for a few blocks I added, "Do you mind if we take the subway Mikey? It really is cold and the station's only about three blocks from here."

"Well we could but Erik's place is only four more blocks up from the station," he explained, "You can make it that far can't you tough girl?"

Sticking out my tongue first to blow a quick raspberry I replied, "Of course I can. I just forgot my gloves and had a moment of weakness that's all. I didn't know how far we were going."

"Awwwww did little Jenny forgot her gwuvs?" he began in a baby voice, and thinking he was on an obvious roll continued, "Does big brother Mikey have to take care of everything?" Then, reaching into his oversized coat's pocket, he proceeded to produce a very large, but warm looking pair of mittens.

"Thank you Michael," I sighed in resignation and a tone usually reserved for a great aunt who has just given you a packet of moth balls for your birthday.

Once the mittens were safely on my hands I made sure to add, "You know you're lucky I really wanted these or I would have kicked you in the shin for calling me Jenny."

"Just keeping you on you're toes," he smiled back.

"HEY WHOA! Wait a minute," I yelled while freezing in my tracks and making the few late night walkers swerve around me and Michael, "You said Erik's place was four blocks up from the station?"

Michael stood looking at me as if I had sprouted two heads and answered slowly, "Yes, is that a problem?"

"So, you're saying he lives in the 800 block."

"Uh-huh," he replied still looking at me like I was completely bananas.

"The 'I'm so rich it hurts but that's ok, I'll just pay someone to make it stop hurting' 800 block?"

Michael stared at me for a full ten seconds before losing it in a fit of laughter. Tears began to form in his eyes before he was able to gasp out, "The one and only Jen. You didn't think I'd take you to some boring, old, rundown shack did you?"

"You usual do," I fired back.

"Oh now that hurt," he pouted, "Look let's keep talking and walking ok? You're the one wearing my winter survival gear now remember?"

"And they're doing a splendid job," I commented while giving him a very floppy two handed wave, "But next time try to remember to bring a smaller size."


	3. Chapter 3 Down the Rabbit Hole

As we passed the Kentway Station and got nearer to our goal of the mysterious Erik's abode I began to get a rather queasy feeling in my stomach. Sure, I was used to serving the upper class; The Empire was ideally situated to cater to not only the locals and the tourists, but also the up and coming talent of our city and the wondering flock from the 800 block. But actually being the guest of one of the metropolis' high rollers? That was another matter entirely. One more half block passed before I decided to speak up.

"Ummmm Mikey, are you sure Erik won't mind us just showing up? I mean shouldn't we call first or something? Will he even be up; it is awfully late. Or maybe it's very early, but the point is now is not a time when someone wishes for unexpected company," I gushed out all in one breathe.

"Wow, been thinking a bit have you?" Michael answered back, "Look don't worry about it Jenna. He's alright deep down. Bedsides, I don't think Erik sleeps."

"Never?" I questioned.

"Well alright, at some point I suppose he does, but it must be for a few hours during the day because he's always awake and dressed whenever I drop by. I know for sure he's up at all hours of the night so don't stress out about it. He'll probably be glad for the company this late," Michael concluded.

"But look at me Michael," I whined as I thought of how atrocious the last eleven hours had left my appearance, "I must look as messy as a Pollok painting by now. I haven't gotten to shower or touch up my lipstick, and I'm sure I must smell a bit too!"

"Yeah, about that. I really don't think you need to worry so much Jen. Personal appearance is not something this guy is going to judge you by. Besides you look great as always. You really should have a little more confidence in yourself," he reassured me while not quite making eye contact.

"Hold up a second. What exactly did all that mean?" I questioned, knowing all to well that his body language was signaling that he wanted to tell me something important but wasn't sure how to go about it, "You've gone all cryptic all of a sudden."

Now it was Michael's turn to stop in the middle of the sidewalk and continue with a slight sigh, "He's just a little different Jen, that's all. Not in a bad way. He's always been cool to me, but just to warn you, well," he began to stammer and tried again, "Well see, he wears this mask, like, all the time."

And, as before but with the roles reversed, it was now my turn to stare at Michael before replying, "A mask?"

"Yes, a mask," Michael reiterated in a tone suggesting that he thought I was hard of hearing, or stupid, or both.

"Don't get that attitude with me like I'm dumb." I started to fume, "You're not being clear at all. Are we talking a bag over the head? A psycho Jackson wanna be? What exactly are you getting at?"

"I just wanted to prepare you ok?" he stormed right back, "He's a decent guy and you're a decent girl. I just didn't want you to make a wrong move at first. He's a bit skittish around new people and you leaping back at first sight or asking the wrong questions wouldn't help him at all!"

I took a moment to breathe before continuing, "I'm sorry I snapped Mikey. I'm just a bit stressed is all. This is weird for me. I'm out of my element and I'm afraid I'm going to do something wrong."

Touching his shoulder in a reassuring manner I delved a bit deeper, "Can I ask exactly why he wears the mask?"

Michael gave a half hearted smirk as he snorted, "Your guess is as good as mine Jenna. I'm sure it's not an eccentric thing. He gave me a bit of his history once a while ago, but there was a lot of wine involved. I don't think he truly meant to let loose like that and I don't think he'd want me sharing any of it freely."

"Fair enough," I said as we started walking once again. "So he wears a mask but not for crazy's sake? Well then there must be something physical going on right? A burn? Some horrible science lab experiment gone wrong?"

"Say something like that and he's liable to strangle you with a piano cord," Michael stated and noticing my raised eyebrow kept going, "I'm not kidding Jenna. There's something under that mask but in the three years I've known Erik he has only once let on to what it might be. It is not a good topic to bring up. Erik is a respectable guy but you have to learn just like I did that that mask is a taboo subject ok?"

Realizing he was at the most serious point that I'd seen in months I nodded my head and calmly breathed, "Ok Mikey, don't fret. I'll be nice. No joking around like I do with you right? Just be polite and myself I take it?"

"That'll do just fine," he agreed while taking my hand and giving it a quick squeeze before dropping it.

"I've just got one more question before we arrive," I cautioned, "How exactly did you get to know this guy? I've never known you to hang out with the posh crowd."

Again, Michael sighed before giving me a rather weary look and answering, "Do you remember Brianna?"

Oh, how could I not remember the rising star of the town, Brianna? A full fledged woman by now with three platinum selling albums under her garter belt. A complete vision of a girl who had started off by singing in nightclubs and had risen to the top by supposedly pure talent. It was years ago that she had been celebrating the fact that she had just signed with a major record cooperation subdivision at The Empire of all places. And it just so happened that on the night of Brianna's famous twelve vodka and lemonade run, she also met a very charming man by the name of Michael.

At that point in time I had gotten to know "my Mikey" so well that I was positive I would know long before he did if a girl was destined to have to take care of his sorry butt for all time. With that in mind I could sum up my feelings about Brianne in two words; Absolutely not!

Pulling myself from thoughts of the past I answered with a shrug of my shoulder, "Vaguely. Why? What does she have to do with Erik?"

Michael smirked and answered, "I guess I must have done something right that night we hooked up because over the next couple of weeks she was over nearly every night. She was so adorable. She'd do this thing in the middle of the night where she would wake me up really slowly and take my foot and - "

"Oh god Michael stop! Just stop speaking right now!" I interrupted with more force in my voice than was probably necessary, "I don't need details like that thank you very much!"

I was wrong when I thought Michael's grin couldn't get any bigger as he continued, "No steamy details tonight? Oh Jen, you always spoil the fun! Well anyway, she ended up inviting me to her big album debut party a couple of months later. By that time we were just meeting once a week for, um, mutual company, but since it was still cool to hang out with her, I went. Also, I was hoping I might find a new singing hottie at the party."

"You are an absolute pig, you know that," I cut in.

"Yeah, I know you love me," Michael teased, "So we end up at this party and it was inside a huge penthouse apartment full of all these record executives and newly found singers and their partners. I ended up losing Brianna to a German male model and me, being drunk and bored out of my skull, wondered into the library. There was this guy just hanging out in an armchair reading a book like he owned the place. Of course, I found out later in the night he actually did own the place. He had done his rounds earlier in the evening and was just keeping his distance from the crowd while they enjoyed themselves."

"And that was Erik?" I guessed.

"And that was Erik." Michael confirmed, "Good work Scooby-Doo!"

"I do try my best for those Scooby Snacks," I laughed, glad that we were once again joking around. "So then you just started hanging out with a masked man?"

"Don't ask me what we talked about that first night." Michael shrugged, "I'd had too much to drink. I think he took a liking to me since I wasn't one of the usual kiss ass crowd that normally invaded his place. He invited me back anytime that I liked. I didn't get it that he was just being polite until I did show up a few weeks later. He never thought I'd actually take him up on the offer but you could tell he was glad that I had. And the rest they say is history. I check up on him ever month or so. He can get really down sometimes," he trailed off.

"Well, I certainly am intrigued," I stated.

"It's a good thing, because here we are," Michael announced.

"Oh naaaarf," I drawled as I craned my neck to glimpse the top of the building we were about to enter. "He lives on the top of that?"

"Yep! Just keep cool Jenna. You'll have a great time," Michael finished.

As we walked up to the huge double doors, he turned to the left where two intercom panels and keypads were located. Pushing a button on the lower system, we heard the usual jarring buzz and waited for acknowledgement.

After a few moments the intercom sparked to life and a rather old sounding voice crackled from it saying, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hey there James! This is Michael. Is Erik in tonight?" Michael asked while sending a wink my way.

"Give me just a moment to see if he is taking company tonight," was the answer.

We stood and shivered for a minute more before the door made a noise resembling a moth being incinerated by one of those neon blue, outdoor bug zappers. Michael opened the door for me as the voice from the box told us to come inside.

Walking into the warm air of the main lobby I noticed at once that my surroundings didn't match the picture that had been growing inside my mind. With all the talk of penthouses I had envisioned a sunny, marble lined and gold plated foyer like something out of "Pretty Woman". But the stretching room we entered contained neither flowers nor cheery staff members. It didn't seem to contain anyone in fact, which was odd for such a busy city even taking the late hour into account.

The extent of any decorating went no further than various gold and platinum albums set inside glass frames that covered the walls. Even these seemed to give the room an unfriendly tone as they were placed obsessively every ten inches or so at the eye level of someone who was probably six feet tall. The resulting visual effect was something of an insult to someone of my height of five feet, four inches. The albums were in a pattern of one gold, one platinum, one gold, one platinum; the monotony of it was stifling. Electric chandeliers gave off a dim light which did little to show us the way down a dark colored carpet. Most unnerving of all was the fact that there were no windows.

As we neared what looked like a security booth I grabbed Michael's arm and urgently hissed in his ear, "Michael Tyler Andrews! Where the hell have you taken me! This place doesn't look anything like any apartment complex I've ever been in."

Michael began to chuckle, "God Jenna you sound like my mother! You can be so paranoid sometimes. It doesn't look like an apartment complex because it isn't. This is the recording studio and offices of the Unbridled record company. Erik just converted the top floor to an apartment. Didn't you notice the huge florescent sign outside?"

"No, I was looking at the top of the building." I sputtered, but Michael wasn't paying attention to me anymore. Instead he was addressing the man looking glumly at several surveillance screens behind the security counter.

"Hi, we're just here to see Erik. We already spoke to James and he buzzed us in."

The man glanced up to look at Michael and gave him small shrug before returning his attention to the monitors once again and saying, "You know the way then."

Grabbing my elbow Michael guided me to the right and I noticed an elevator at the end of a narrow hallway. An elderly gentleman in an obviously expensive suit was standing in wait by the doors.

"This way Jen, we're nearly there." Michael reassured me. "Always to the right for Erik's place. If you go to the left you'll get the elevators for the recording studio."

The man I assumed was James extended his hand to Michael and smiled while saying, "Ah, Mr. Andrews. How nice of you to come. Erik had mentioned you in the past week and I was hoping you would stop by."

As the two men continued to shake hands James turned his attention to me and continued in a praising tone, "And who is this lovely creature you've brought?"

"James I'd like you to meet Jenna." Michael announced as I shook hands with James. "She's been a good friend of mine for nearly eight years now. Erik and I get along so well that I thought it was high time for two of my best friends to meet."

"An excellent idea if I do say so myself," James beamed at us while pushing a button for the elevator, "Let's just hope Erik feels the same way."

Before I could open my mouth to question or protest the doors opened with a musical bell chime and James ushered us in with a quick, "Shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4 Hello Erik

Ok, I thought I should take a little time to get some things out of the way.

First, I NEED to thank may wonderful beta Kittyluv for all the work she's put into this project with me. Whether it's fixing the horrible underline issues we've been having or listening to me ramble on for ages in an email this girly rocks! (and I rule). So thanks a million kittyluv! I'm so glad I found you!

I also want to thank Timeflies for my first review : ) You made my day!

I adore reviews people. Right now I've got it in my head that only 3 people are reading this story since two people are reviewing. Is the story really that bad? I understand it's not the subject every die hard phantom fan may wish for, but I didn't think it wasn't worth reading. f you don't like the way this story is going then tell me what you'd like to see. If I feel it fits the story right or would make it better I will make adjustments. And if you like it then tell me so! I need encouragement to keep the updates coming at a good pace. (I'm pretty lazy by nature and need a good swift kick in the butt to get me moving sometimes). I write back : )

I'm sorry that there are no italics to show that Jenna is thinking. We tried using them in earlier chapters and it would make the whole chapter come out underlined. I think I've made it fairly easy to tell when Jenna is thinking something. If you can't tell then let me know how I can improve this.

OK!! Enough already right? On with the show!

"_Ok Jenna, just take a breath. Good girl. Get a grip. Michael wouldn't take you to a place that would make you uncomfortable. You're the one working yourself up over nothing. Remember, don't judge someone before you've actually had a chance to speak to them."_ I reassured myself as the elevator climbed higher.

Still, I was a tad nervous and began to chew my bottom lip as I unconsciously began counting off the floors out loud, "Seven stories . . . eight stories . . . nine stories -"

"Ten Stories! Ah, ah, ah!" Michael interrupted in his best impersonation of The Count.

"Thanks I needed that." I smiled back, blushing a bit, "That lobby totally freaked me out. I'm assuming Erik had to have some say over the design so why do I get the feeling he's trying to scare people off from the get go? It wasn't exactly homey down there."

I was surprised when James spoke up to answer my question.

"Erik prefers to stop those who aren't up to his particular standards at the door. If they aren't intimidated by the lobby then they must be serious about their craft, or in your case, perhaps worth talking to."

"Wonderful. I'll be considered worthy of a conversation." I commented sarcastically.

"He has neither the time nor the mind set to deal with every person who walks through that door," James explained, "And I wouldn't take the fact that he'll speak to you for granted. He can be quite private. In fact I can't remember the last time we had a social guest besides Mr. Andrews."

Michael cut in with a grunt, "For the last time James would you start calling me Michael!"

"Very well, ah, Michael," James choked out as if someone truly were twisting his arm. "Yes, I do believe it's just been you these past few years. That is unless you count," and here he paused and dropped his voice before uttering a single word, "her."

Michael and James exchanged knowing looks while I glanced between the two of them hoping someone would stop the suspense and speak.

"Ok I'll bite," I finally blurted out, "Who is this 'her?'"

Michael quickly shut the vein of conversation down with a shake of his head and a rushed, "Another time Jenna. Just trust me on this one. Bad ex-girlfriend if you catch my drift. Another topic for the taboo conversation list ok?"

"Should I start writing these down?" I snapped back.

The elevator gave out a little Tinkerbelle ring, announcing the twenty-fifth floor, as Michael answered, "No time, we're here! This is going to be great Jen. You just wait till you hear this guy's stereo system."

As we exited the elevator I was surprised once again when I saw a hallway ending in a large, dark stained door. I had been expecting the elevator to open directly into Erik's apartment, or at least some sort of reception room.

Michael began to make his way down the hall and as I stepped out of the elevator to follow him James gently grabbed my arm.

"Please excuse my forwardness Miss," James began, "But it's my nature to look out for Erik's best interests. May I ask if you and Mr. Andrews are involved?"

"No! We're friends that's all. I tried to date Michael once and I found out that he's not really good boyfriend material for me." I replied in a puzzled tone, "Would that be a bad thing if we were seeing each other?"

"Oh no not at all Miss!" James sputtered. "You're just a very pretty girl, if you don't mind me saying so, and you seem to have a good head on your shoulders as well. As I said before, I need to watch out for

Erik sometimes. His choice in female company hasn't been the smartest in the past."

"I didn't come here looking for a sugar daddy if that's what your implying." I grumbled while narrowing my eyes at James.

"I didn't mean to imply anything and I'm sorry that I've insulted you," James apologized quickly. "Erik probably wouldn't like me to share, but you must understand; he rarely takes anyone on as a guest. When someone actually treats him as a person and not a meal ticket he can take to them rather quickly.

Probably more quickly then you or I would. I have worked for Erik for ten years now; he's become much like a son to me and I will always look out for him."

"It sounds like he's lucky to have someone like you to watch his back. I promise I don't have any hidden motives. You'll just have to give me a chance and get to know me. If you can trust Michael then you can trust me," I concluded giving James my brightest smile.

"Very well Miss?"

"Jenna. Just Jenna is all your going to get out of me," I teased.

Have a pleasant evening then Jenna," James bowed while stepping back into the elevator, "My shift will be over by the time you leave but Richard will see you out. I do hope to see you again."

With that the elevator doors closed and Michael shouted down the hallway, "Hello Jenna! Are you coming in with me or are you going to flirt with the doorman all night?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I giggled and half ran down the hallway while Michael knocked on the heavy looking door. I noted, with some growing ease, that this hallway was brightly lit and accented with fresh flowers arranged inside a pretty vase. The vase was set upon a small table with a single hard backed chair set at either end. One lone and rather small bottle made of blue glass was set next to the vase and I was reminded of Alice's 'Drink Me' bottle.

I began to feel much more relaxed as Michael called out, "Hey come on Erik! It's Michael. Open up!"

Several clicks could be heard from the other side of the door. As they continued I realized I was listening to the sounds of multiple locks being undone.

"Three, four five!" I counted in my head, "Dear Lord! Who needs five locks on a door to a private penthouse, on the twenty-fifth floor of a guarded building?"

My speculations came to a halt as the door opened fully to reveal a rather tall, smartly dressed man. At first glance I took him to be in his earlier thirties, but as he smiled at Michael I noticed a few fine lines and added five years to my estimate. I don't think that he noticed me at first and I took my time in looking him over as he greeted Michael. The mask was there all right. It was hard not to notice someone standing right in front of me with half of their face covered in white. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be made of. It looked like it had been molded right onto his face and fairly lightweight. The left half of his face wasn't covered by the mask and looked quite stunning to me. A strong jaw line, a perfect chin, an even skin tone and a perfectly arched eyebrow to match his dark brown hair were of sudden great interest to me. I made a mental note to thank Michael profusely for this later. I guessed Erik's height to be a few inches over six foot as he looked to be about he same height as my brother before he passed way. His build was slim but strong looking and his clothes were so impressively neat for such a late hour that I couldn't help but be reminded of a trashy romance novel's cover; tall, dark, and handsome definitely described Erik.

As Erik stepped fully into the hallway to continue his hand shake with Michael I heard his very sensual voice saying, "Michael! This is a pleasant surprise. You know I just opened a fresh bottle of wine to breathe and was wondering if I could finish -"

But that was all of that particular sentence Michael and I would hear. At that point Erik noticed my presence and I witnessed what could be considered the quickest change of facial expression in the known universe. One moment it was friendly, happy, and excited; The next it was a mixture of many things.

Puzzlement and I think anger directed more at Michael than myself. The rest of the emotions playing across his face were incredibly hard to read. Working at a bar I had seen men give me many different looks but for the life of me I couldn't pin down one exact thing Erik might be thinking about me. He looked curious, but in the way a pathologist would look at a new outbreak of some horrible disease. There was definite interest in that stare but it was buried under three feet of ice.

I didn't fail to notice his voice dropping an octave as he stated coolly, "Oh, I see you've brought a guest." Erik then turned his full attention back to Michael, waiting for an explanation.

"Erik, how have you been?" Michael started and realizing this was not what Erik wanted to hear continued, "Look this is Jenna. She's a really good friend. I was just hoping we could stop in and have a drink. She's pretty nice if you give her a chance. She's had a rough shift at The Empire and I wanted to give her a treat. I thought your place and company would be just what she needed."

As Michael spoke of The Empire I realized with sudden clarity that I had actually seen Erik before. Twice, maybe three times in the four years I had been working for Jeff I had seen Erik's build and half face of perfection from my usual place behind the bar. It was odd how I could forget a detail such as a grown man wearing a mask in public, but I had apparently put this particular fact in the back of my mind until now. I could only guess that in the bar room bustle I had seen what I wanted to see. With Erik now in the flesh my mind pieced together the hazy memories I had of him sitting at a dark table with several other men dressed in business suits. They had usual sipped some hard liquor till closing and tipped extremely well.

Erik meanwhile, continued to give Michael an awful look but relented a bit by backing into the apartment and allowing us to follow him inside. I let Michael lead the way.

Stepping into the apartment Erik had to move behind me to shut the door. I tried to catch his eye while thanking him but he turned and walked up the short hallway as if I didn't exist.

"Coats." He practically ordered while pointing to a large coat rack by the end of the hallway. He then preceded into another room to the left I couldn't see yet.

Michael and I shuffled our coats off, hung them quickly and rounded the corner to see Erik standing in a large living room. He appeared to be polishing off what I assumed had minutes ago been a large glass of wine.

"So then," Erik addressed Michael while loudly dropping his glass on a side table, "You alone decided it would be acceptable to bring someone into my home. Don't you think I should have gotten a say in this?"

"Jesus Erik, you don't have to go all dramatic on me." Michael began, " It's like, fucking ten degrees outside. I told you already she's had a bad night and I thought you would be decent about this."

Erik's face took on a slight hint of remorse but Michael continued, "If you must know Jenna did want to call you beforehand to make sure it would be ok to stop by, but I'd been drinking and I just wanted to get out of the cold as fast as I could."

The moment of regret was replaced by indifference again as Erik sneered, "You should have listened to your girlfriend."

It was my usual nature to shy away from confrontation. However, as I was approaching the age most would consider true adulthood I had learned to stand up for myself when the occasion called for it. I had also learned to stick my nose in places where it may not belong, but would be appreciated later. With that in mind I drew my attention away from the floor and my fraying shoelaces. I walked straight over to Erik and stepping directly between Michael and himself I stated simply, "I think that we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Maybe even two, or three. Let's start over ok?"

Erik looked at me with wide eyes, as if he had truly just comprehended that I was real, but I plowed on ahead.

"I'm not Michael's girlfriend. I'm not in the least bit interested in that title. Me and Michael met at school and have become best friends of some sort. I work down the street at The Empire. I've probably served you if you've ever gone there."

If it was actually Erik that I had seen at The Empire over the years he gave me no affirmation. He merely continued to gape at me and so I tried again in the hope that he would say something.

"I'm sorry that we've intruded. I should have made Michael call first. But we're here now and I would love to get off my feet for a few minutes. Could we maybe stay for just a little while?" I reasoned while sticking out my lower lip a bit.

Erik gave me a slight nod and now encouraged I finished, "If there's any more questions you have about me you can address me personally. I prefer to speak for myself rather than letting this jackass here screw things up for me." I made sure to flash Michael a quick smile at the end.

"What do you want to drink?" Erik suddenly spoke.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"Michael said you wanted a drink. What do you want?"

"Um, ok," I stumbled while mentally switching gears to deal with a talking Erik, "What do you have?"

Sighing Erik started over, "That's not what I asked. I believe I asked what exactly it is that you would like to drink."

Getting a little agitated I made sure to keep my tone level as I answered, "A rum and Coke then."

As Erik left the room to cross over to the kitchen area I caught on to the fact that our exchange was actually another challenge; Erik was being gruff on purpose! The idea that he would deliberately act sour to someone he had just met seemed ridiculous to me. Then again, so did the fact that in this day in age a grown man would feel compelled to wear a mask, no matter what the reason.

"_Alright Erik, if it's a verbal sparring match you want I can handle it." _I thought and mentally patted myself on the back.I decided to challenge Erik right back by upping the anti of his original offer.

"Diet, caffeine free Coke please!" I shouted after him and noticing Michael giving me two thumbs up I added, "With lime!"

And without missing a beat Erik called back, "Cubed or crushed ice?"

"Crushed please." I hollered back as me and Michael tried to stifle our giggles. "Is it alright if I take a seat?"

"Help yourself," came the slightly more friendly voice from the kitchen, "Would you care for anything Michael?"

"Just some water." Michael slurred as he sank into a chocolate colored sofa. . "I think I've had enough alcohol for now."

I plopped down onto the couch next to Michael and leaned in close to whisper, "You sure this is ok? Is this going well or not? I can't tell."

"You're golden." Michael confirmed while keeping his voice low, "He'll probably give you a hell of a time but that bit where you stepped right in between us; that was fabulous Jenna. I don't think I've ever seen anyone have the guts to do something like that to him. Normally people are so afraid he'll drop them from the record label that they do whatever it takes to stay on his good side. Most of the time that means not seeing him or talking to him. Kind of sad if you ask me."

"Well I defiantly have no plans for a record contract. Even if I did, I'm sure that scrawny girl who sings for change in the south side tunnel has more musical talent than me." I joked.

"I should very much like to be the judge of that." said Erik from behind us.

"Oh my God!!" I yelped, while Michael doubled over with a fit of the giggles. "Holy crap dude! You scared me to death! I actually just said 'dude' you scared me so badly."

Michael continued to laugh hysterically while Erik moved to place a tray on the coffee table in front of us.

Wiping his eyes Michael finally got out, "Sorry Jen. I should have warned you. This guy moves like a cat. He's got the ears and eyes to go with it too so if you have something to say you might as well say it to his face. Chances are he'll hear anything you've got to say from a mile away."

"I'll keep that in mind." I stated and wondered if Erik had just heard what me and Michael had been talking about. As Erik reached onto the tray to lift my drink and hand it to me I caught his eye and decided that he had. I took a quick inventory of the tray Erik had brought out while setting my drink on a coaster. There was water for Michael, a large bottle of dark red wine, and even a small plate of sliced fruit and cheese. I figured that anyone who was willing to feed me couldn't hate me and so I finally relaxed completely in Erik's presence. I took a slice of pear from the plate and began to nibble on it quietly.

Michael grabbed his water and began fishing pieces of ice out of it which he then loudly crunched between his teeth.

"Didn't ask me if I wanted cubed or crushed ice." he mumbled.

Erik gave Michael a patronizing glance as he refilled his own empty wine glass and took a seat in a large armchair opposite Michael and I. I smiled as I thought of how often I had given Michael that very same look.

I hated silence and since Michael was absorbed in his present task I racked my brain for some sort of topic to talk about. Erik kept his attention focused on his glass as he swirled it's contents. After a moment he brought it to his lips and took a deep drink.

"What wine are you drinking?" I began, thinking it was as good a place as any to start. "I'm quite fond of wine."

"Borolo Contratto," replied Erik. I was thrilled when he made eye contact with me and continued,

"Nineteen fifty eight is the vintage, I believe. It has a very nice bouquet."

"May I try it?" I ventured.

"I'll go get a glass."

"Oh no! I don't want a whole glass . You just got me drink." I reassured, "Can I just taste yours? I haven't had a cold in six weeks!"

I heard Michael suck in his breath and could feel his eyes on me as he stopped munching his ice to watch.

"Oh no! What did I do?" I worried inside my mind. Looking at Erik I saw nothing but shock written on his face. "Shit Jenna! Think, think ,think. He's surprised. Ok, that means either he doesn't want to share and doesn't know how to tell you without seeming rude," I quickly reasoned with myself, "Or, no one has put him in this position in a long time and he doesn't know what to do."

Light bulbs were being switched on like crazy inside my head as I started to piece together the little comments that had been made about Erik this evening. All of that information coupled with the few interactions we had shared told me that there was a lot more going on with this man then just a mask. There were deeper mysteries here than what was visible from the outside. It seemed to me that Erik didn't get a lot of one on one interaction with people who weren't looking to make a dollar. I took a few seconds to phrase my next comment so that I wouldn't offend him.

"It's ok if you'd rather not." I assured, "I'm a pretty open person. I forget sometimes that other people may want to act normally and take the time to know someone before they go sharing food and drink. My brother was a lot like that. He wouldn't even share a fork with me." I continued to ramble.

"No, that's alright. I just -" Erik never finished his thought; he simply handed me the wine glass.

I thanked him and our fingers briefly touched while exchanging the glass. It sent a little wave of excitement through me but as soon as he was sure my hand had the glass, Erik returned his hand to his lap with almost desperate speed.

Still smiling I took a moment to smell the wine first before taking a small mouthful. Letting the silky, thick liquid move around my mouth I lost myself for a moment in complete bliss. The wine was bold but not overpoweringly so. The fruity overtones held a hint of spice at the finish. This was heaven in a glass.

My voice seemed to melt as I handed the glass back to Erik. "My God that's probably the most wonderful thing I've ever put into my mouth."

Michael began to choke nosily on the gulp of water he had just taken.

"No one asked for a comment from the peanut gallery." I scolded.

"You set yourself up for that one." was Michael's reply.

"Would you care for a some?" Erik interrupted. "It wouldn't be any trouble."

"No, I already have a drink," I argued. "I hate to waste anything. Being on a student's budget has taught me to be a bit frugal"

"Oh cut it out Jenna. Your eyes are practically making out with that bottle of wine," Michael snorted,

"Give me the rum and Coke and have your glass of wine before you drool on Erik's carpet."

"I'll go get that glass." Erik nodded while beginning to stand.

"No!" I quickly stopped him while kneeling down to the table. "Let's just share the glass. I'm having fun

and I don't want you leaving again. Please?"

Completely stunned now Erik took another sip and handed the glass back to me. Mask or no mask I had to admit to myself that I was intrigued with the man in front of me and was pleased that he had acquiesced to my request.

The next half an hour was spent talking about different wines and Erik's thoughts on his travels to Italy. I was able to at least keep my head above water in conversing with him even with the occasional interruption of bantering with Michael. As the level of wine within the glass got lower I reached to refill it and gave Erik a genuine smile of happiness. Michael laid his head on the back of the couch and began to doze as me and Erik continued our conversation.

"It sounds like you've had plenty of worldly experiences," I guessed with a hint of envy in my voice. "I'd love to travel more. I've been to a few other countries but nothing like you've done I'm sure. Once I'm finished with school and have saved some money I hope to travel a bit more."

"You're still in college? You seem quite mature for your age. Most twenty year olds aren't as articulate as you are." observed Erik.

I smiled at the hidden compliments while answering, "Oh, I'm not twenty. I'll be twenty six in May and I don't want to talk about that anymore. There's something disturbing about realizing soon you'll be closer to thirty than you are to twenty."

"Wait until forty starts to creep up on you." Erik sighed, "Then you have reason to start worrying about getting older."

"Well I for one honestly thought you were thirty two, maybe thirty three when I first saw you. If you are approaching forty and not just messing with me then you don't look like it at all."

To my amazement a slight blush began to creep up the visible side of his face as he cleared his throat. Seeing a man of his age blush from such an innocent statement was adorable in my mind.

Using the pause to add more wine to the glass he changed the subject by asking, "When are you graduating?"

"I only have three more classes to take. But I have to work full time to cover my rent and expenses so school is taking longer than usual for me. I'll graduate next May. Just in time for my birthday." I chirped happily. It was satisfying to hear out loud that I would be graduating next year.

"It's taken you a long time to reach your goal then." Erik commented rather than questioned.

"Yes, I don't give up on something I'm serious about. Once I have it in my mind to do something it gets done no matter how long it takes," I explained. "Besides, this is too important. I'm majoring in early childhood education; special education specifically. I love children. I remember what it was like to feel like a child."

My voice got quiet and I looked at the coffee table as I continued, "I know what it's like to grow up too quickly and I want to help the children I teach to really enjoy their childhood. The world can be a harsh place to those who are different and I hope I'll be able to give them something special."

As I looked up at Erik his body was stiff and formal but his hands were trembling. His voice was nearly as quiet as mine as he replied, "That's very . . . kind of you. What will you teach them?"

"Music."

Erik smiled at this and my stomach turned to butterflies at the sight.

"I need to slow down on the wine," I mused internally, "First, I've nearly given him the whole, stupid sob story of my life and now I've gone all giddy!" But looking back at the smile still on Erik's face I knew that it wasn't the wine causing those butterflies. Something big was happening here.

His smile finally starting to fade, Erik rose from his chair and excused himself. He went to the left this time instead of the right to the kitchen and I could only assume that his bedroom was back that way. I realized that if I continued drinking wine at my current pace I would soon need a bathroom break as well.

I got up from my seat on the floor and began to poke around the living room while I waited for Erik to return.

The living room was separated into two areas. The back half of the room was raised by three steps and contained a Steinway piano. The Steinway took up most of the available space and faced towards a wall of windows. Outside the windows I could make out a rather large balcony with some covered furniture. There was also a small espresso table near the piano and, I noted , only one tall chair. The kitchen was to the right and the hallway Erik had disappeared into was to the left.

The half of the room I was now in was probably as large as my entire apartment. The sofa faced a wall which contained a large fireplace. A fine layer of ash on it's floor and a cord of wood stacked nearby told me that it was in working order. Between the sofa and fireplace was a low coffee table on which our food and drinks rested. To the left was a large flat screen television and I noticed surround sound speakers set into the walls around the room. To the right were several bookcases loaded with books of every shape and size. There was a small side table in front of the bookcases and I suspected that the armchair Erik had been sitting in normally rested near it. I walked closer to inspect the contents of the bookshelves.

"Art, philosophy, sound engineering, poetry,"I noted while whistling through my teeth.

"Something that interests you?" Erik suddenly breathed in my ear.

I jumped a few inches and laughed with relief that it was only him, "You have got to stop doing that!"

"If you wouldn't react so charmingly I wouldn't feel so compelled to do it." Erik reasoned back.

"Great. I get to suffer a heart attack every time you enter a room."

Erik's face instantly went from pleasant to the scowl he had given me earlier in the night.

"It's just a joke," I mumbled without much conviction. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I'm sorry, but it seems like I just stuck my foot in my mouth."

Erik merely gave me a small grunt and returned to his chair.

I followed and sat this time on the floor beside his chair. I handed the wineglass to him while saying softly, "I really am sorry. Michael told me to watch myself when speaking with you, but he didn't tell me why. I know we just met and I don't expect you to share anything with me. It's just hard to know what I'm not supposed to be saying right now Forgive me?"

Erik nodded while drinking from the glass, and I decided that was as good as a spoken "yes."

"Good! Because I'm having a wonderful night. I never would have thought that I would be in such great company tonight enjoying a fabulous bottle of wine. Or," I continued while tilting my head towards Michael, "actually having an intelligent conversation with a man for once."

The blush was back as Erik set our glass on the table and spoke, "You and Michael are close?"

"We're extremely close. He's the closet thing I have to a brother now."

"What happened to your brother?" Erik queried.

Now it was my turn to scowl, but I made sure to keep my gaze on the floor and not at Erik directly.

"He died nine years ago."

"Oh," Erik said in the clipped way everyone does when they realize they've brought death into the conversation, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," I shrugged and gesturing towards the piano I changed the topic, "So you do play that thing right? It's not just for decoration?"

"Yes, would you like to hear something?"

"I would love it," I answered sincerely.

Standing, Erik hesitated a moment before offering me his hand to help me up. I took it and noticed once again that as soon as he was certain I was on my feet he removed his hand from mine as if I had leprosy.

Seating himself at the piano's bench Erik flipped through a few sheets of music before inquiring, "What would you like to hear?"

"Oh I don't know. It's too late for decision making. Play me whatever's on top," I pointed to the stack of music in front of him.

"Very well." He nodded while placing his hands on the keys. For the first time I took real note of his hands. They were elegant with long fingers perfectly suited for playing the piano. I was envious of the talent I imagined those hands to possess. As he began to play I wasn't disappointed in my assumption of his musical talents. Long and sad the piece played out. Erik closed his eyes as he played and I was struck by the ease with which he brought the piece to life. I had heard live music many times before but I had never felt myself so moved before. As the music ended I was extremely surprised to find a tear running down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before Erik opened his eyes.

"My god, you wrote that didn't you? Where did you learn to do that?"

"Practice." Erik said coyly.

"Practice my ass," I scoffed. "People only play like that when they were born to do so. I felt like I had lost something. Something that I had never known about until now, but it seemed like it was the most important thing in the world and it was taken from me."

Erik lowered his head and was so silent I began to wonder if he was still breathing. As the seconds passed by I argued with myself about whether it would ruin the evening if I kissed his cheek.

Before I could even try it a sleepy voice came from the couch, "Hey! Where'd everybody go?"

I heard Erik inhale sharply as he stood to answer, "Ah, Michael. You've decided to join us. How polite of you." I couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed.

Erik and I made our way over to the sofa as Michael stretched and yawned, "God what time is it?"

"Pretty early." I said noticing the glowing pink hue of the sky outside the windows. "I guess we should be going soon. We've stayed well past the few minutes we asked for."

"Your welcome to stay longer," Erik remarked.

"And I really would love to stay," I began, hoping my eyes were as reassuring as I was trying to make my voice, "But I have a shift at five tonight and I need my six to eight hours of beauty sleep."

"You better believe she does," Michael smirked. "Deny her a good nights sleep and it's not pretty"

"Not everyone can run on two hours sleep, Red Bull and Twinkies Mikey," I replied and turning to Erik I asked, "May I use the bathroom before we go?"

"Of course." Erik answered pointing to the left. "There are only two doors. The one on the left is the restroom. Please don't enter the one at the end of the hall.

"No problem!" I practically skipped out of the room.

I opened the door Erik had indicated was a bathroom and had to do a double take when I opened the door. There was another small sofa in the room! A vanity, make-up mirror, and even a shower stall were also among the usual bathroom fixtures. It certainly didn't look like a very manly bathroom to me. As I proceeded to go about my business I remembered how Michael had talked about attending a party at Erik's. I deduced that this must be the guest bathroom and that Erik's was probably located beyond the door I wasn't allowed to enter. While I washed my hands I wished that I possessed Erik's sense of hearing and could listen to what he and Michael were saying.

Entering the living room I was surprised to hear the sound of Erik laughing.

"And everything was green?" he bellowed

"A leprechaun from her hair to ears and from elbow to finger tip!" Michael joined him in mad laughter.

"Michael! You bastard! You didn't!" I stammered while feeling a hot blush cover my face.

"Oh, you bet I did. Erik was going on and on about how sophisticated you were and I couldn't let him think you were perfect now could I?" Michael winked, "I told him all about your punk rock stage and that bad dye job. Should I tell him about the time you tried to pierce your own ears and cried worse than Sandra Dee?"

This time I did kick Michael in the shin; extremely hard. Erik collapsed in his chair while clutching his stomach and continued to laugh. Though I was mortified beyond belief it was fascinating to hear Erik laughing.

"Are you two always like this?"

"Yes!" Michael huffed, rubbing his shin.

"No!" I puffed at the same time.

Erik regained his composure, stood again and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "I'm glad you stopped by tonight," he turned his eyes to me and continued, "both of you."

Suddenly shy I stared at my shoes while we walked to the door. Erik undid the locks and shook hands with Michael. Michael walked out the door and as I turned to say good-bye to Erik I could see the battle within his mind clearly written on his face. He was chewing his lip viciously and his fingers lifted as if he meant to shake my hand and then lowered.

He repeated the gesture a few times before I thought, "Oh, what the hell."

Standing on my tip toes I brought one arm up around his neck for a brief but close hug. His body went stiff and he didn't hug me back. I got the feeling that what I had done was surprising but not necessarily unwanted.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, er, morning." my voice sparkled as I smiled at him.

"You'll come back?" he asked the floor. I could tell he expected the answer to be "no."

"Of course." I reassured. And with that I followed Michael down the hallway. I heard the sound of five locks being clicked into place as we waited for the elevator to open.


	5. Chapter 5

_The ride down from Erik's apartment was relatively quiet. A shorter, younger and huskier man than James, introduced himself as Richard and took us down to the dark lobby. Richard seemed to be there just because it was his job. There was no friendly chatting to be had from him. Michael was silent for once and lazily rocked on his heels while we rode in the elevator. As we traveled downward I had a few moments to collect my thoughts before we were cast out into the chilly, late February air once again. I had just experienced one of the best nights that I could recall and it was so simple in nature that it was slightly nerve wracking. Why was I so taken with someone I had just met? But I already knew the answer. Erik was obviously intelligent, polite, sincere, and I could tell there was warmth lurking underneath his hard exterior. I suspected that life had not treated him as kindly as it should have. And despite the fact that he apparently always wore a get up worthy of a Halloween costume party, I was completely smitten by his good looks. _

_Walking outside into the early morning light Michael turned to me with a wicked grin._

"_So," he knowingly drawled, making the one word last about ten seconds, "How was your evening?"_

"_I think that you do a terrible job of feigning sleep and you know damn well how the evening went." I snapped. _

"_Aw, Jenna I was only faking for the last fifteen minutes when he was playing the piano, I swear!" Michael confessed. "Tell me what I missed."_

"_We just talked," I recalled, "But I had a super time. Why in the world didn't you share him with me? Don't I always introduce you to the cute girls in my classes? Why couldn't you return the favor?"_

"_I thought I just did." Michael stated bluntly. _

"_Oh . . .yeah." I laughed. "Well you should have done it sooner! He's fabulous Mikey. He's so cute. The mask is a little weird but I'm sure he's got a good reason for it. He's cultured and smart and -"_

"_Rich?" Michael finished._

"_Well sure, that too, but you know that's not important to me." I said wrinkling my nose._

"_Would it be important if I told you the bottle of wine you just drank was worth about two months of your salary?"_

"_You're joking!" I shouted and realizing that he wasn't I began to feel a little nauseous. "Oh Mickey! Why'd you let me do that? That was really rude of me. I wouldn't have done it if I had known!"_

"_And that's exactly why I didn't say anything." Michael scolded. "Seeing Erik relaxed and having a good time with someone other than me was great. I'm sure it was worth every penny to him; I'll bet you twenty bucks the next time you go to see him he's going to have his whole pantry stocked with that particular wine."_

"_You're on!" I challenged still struggling with the idea that someone would let me consume about a thousand dollars worth of their wine. _

_I began chewing my fingernails nervously in silence. After a minute Michael reached up and took my hand away from my mouth. _

"_You're worrying over nothing Jenna." Michael tried to calm me. "Erik has no problem with telling people off. If he didn't like you he would let you know right away. It's when he likes something that the trouble starts for him. He has no idea how to ask for what he wants."_

"_So sharing the wine with me was what? Asking me to spend time with him?"_

"_Sounds about right to me." Michael nodded._

"_Maybe I need to rethink getting involved with this guy." I thought out loud._

"_Whoa! Where did that come from?" Michael said in a shocked tone. "Since when do you 'get involved' with anyone since Tyler? I thought you had sworn of doing anything but making out with a guy for one night after him. Now you're interested in Erik?"_

"_I just meant I could see myself getting involved with him, but I don't know. It feels like a lot of effort." I tried to reason, "I like the guy, I really do, but he has issues that I don't think I can deal with."_

_We had reached the Kentway station and Michael stood studying me for a minute. He continued in a serious tone, "Walk with me to my truck Jenna. I'll give you a ride home. I think we need to talk more."_

"_Ok." I agreed nervously. I hated it when Michael thought I needed a talking to. _

"_I guess I've gotten myself into an awkward spot." Michael began, "I thought you two would get along but I didn't think you'd both be so obviously taken with each other. Bare with me for a few minutes while I explain some things ok?"_

_I nodded my head this time to show my agreement._

"_Me and Erik have known each other for about three years but I've known you longer; if push comes to shove then I'd have to pick you over him so I need to be honest with you. But I also need to know if you're sincerely thinking of pursuing something with Erik. There are things you need to know but I'm not talking unless your serious. You may not want to get involved after I'm done." he hinted. _

"_I think I'm serious Mickey," I stalled. "He seems like a nice guy but I don't think I can make up my mind in the next five minutes. I need a few days."_

"_Always honest huh Jenna?" Michael said gently, "Look here's the deal; if you want to date Erik than from what I know about him and women you're going to have a huge challenge ahead of you. I don't mean a little hill; I mean a colossal mountain, with snow storms and polar bears and yetis and all kinds of horrible shit."_

"_Wow. You're really making this sound attractive." I commented dryly._

"_I'm only trying to look out for you Jenna." he cautioned, "I'd be happy to see you and Erik dating but I think it might end with one or both of you getting hurt. I don't want to see that again for either of you."_

"_Again?"_

_Michael caught on to the question I was asking and started a long explanation. "Yeah, you've both been hurt but you've got nothing on what he's been through. When I first met him he was single but about six months later he met this girl. Melissa was her name. She was looking to score a record deal but she was lacking in the talent department. She wasn't horrible, just not all that good. She pulled one of my stunts and showed up at his apartment unexpectedly. They hit it off, she swore up and down she wasn't like any other woman he'd been with and a contract to record some demos was soon in her hands."_

"_He just handed it over?" I asked dumbfounded._

"_He's just a guy, Jenna; we do stupid stuff when woman are involved." Michael shrugged and continued, _

"_She was happy enough with the contract to record a few demos, but once those demos didn't take off she started getting really weird. She threatened to ruin him if he didn't give her a full contract; sexual harassment, rape, the whole nine yards. Melissa turned into one mega bitch and Erik ended up in court because of her."_

"_That's horrible!" I exclaimed, "What happened?"_

"_Luckily, the owner of another record company in Tennessee read about the case in the newspaper. Apparently this wasn't the first time Melissa had tried her little trick before. His testimony helped Erik get out of the lawsuit but his business took a pretty severe blow from it all. It's just now started to get back to where it used to be in terms of money."_

"_Ok, so Erik's leery when it comes to woman and record deals. What does that have to do with me?" I pieced together quickly. I had a feeling there was more to this story and I was going to get to the bottom of it. _

_At this point we had found Michael's beat up truck and we both took a few moments to climb inside, buckle our seat belts and get comfortable. _

_After he had started the car Michael hesitated before saying, "There was another woman before Melissa. Her and Erik dated before I knew him. Her name was Christine and she was everything to him. I only know about this because of that one night he got completely trashed. It was the anniversary of his father's death and he was a mess."_

_Michael glanced at me to see my reaction. I was all eyes and ears as Michael kept going. _

"_He talked about her like," and Michael paused to find the words, "well like nothing I could ever come up with. It was like she was some kind of an angel or something. They saw each other for nearly a year. She was very young and a virgin but Erik worshipped her so he waited till she was ready to sleep with him; she was his first too. I think she loved him in her own way. It's hard to tell from the way Erik was talking. But after they spent one night together she just disappeared. She didn't call, she didn't write, and she wouldn't return his calls either. Erik totally blames himself for it all. He thinks his face completely turned her off. He used to wear the mask off and on before her. Now it's a permanent fixture."_

"_God, that's even worse than the Melissa story." I sighed. "I think I get it. He hasn't had any real luck with the women he's put his trust into."_

"_That's an understatement." Michael snorted._

"_How awful for him. No wonder he's short tempered with people. Anyone would be after all that." I concluded._

"_Oh, you haven't heard the half of it." Michael shook his head, "But those are stories for another time. Stories you should probably hear from Erik himself and not off handed from me."_

"_Thanks for telling me all of this Mikey, I see what you're trying to do. I don't know if I still want to see Erik. I think that I do but what you've told me certainly gives me some more to contemplate."_

"_I didn't mean to turn you off from him completely." Michael rushed. _

"_I know. But it's like you said; I should make up my mind now. It would be terrible to lead the guy on _

_and then later decide that I can't deal with him. Better to let him go now."_

"_Yeah," I was surprised that Michael's tone was actually sad, "Take some time to think and let me know what's going on ok? If you don't want to see him again I'll try my best to come up with something. Your Aunt's really sick and you've had to go out of town. Anything will work really. He's used to people letting him down."_

_Pulling up to the curb in front of my apartment Michael put the car into park. I gave Michael a tight hug before exiting the car and confessing quietly, "I don't want to let him down."_

_Michael smiled and I jumped out of his car to head up to my apartment for some much needed sleep._

_Climbing the five flights to my apartment I was slightly winded and wanted nothing more than to snuggle into bed for the next few hours. I hated to make tough decisions and wanted to put this one off for as long as I could. _

_Opening the door, I was greeted by a cheery, "There you are! I was starting to wonder what you had gotten into."_

"_Hey Cece" I greeted my room mate Cecilia. "You're up early."_

"_Meeting my mom for breakfast before her shift at the hospital. That's why there's coffee," Cecilia pointed to a large steaming mug, "You want some?"_

"_No thanks. What I really need now is some sleep."_

"_Not until you tell me where you were. You never stay out this late, even if it is with Michael. Did you meet someone?" she questioned excitedly. _

"_Sort of." I gave in, sitting down on our small sofa. _

"_Ooooo! You did! What's his name? What's he like?" Cecilia chatted as she spooned a massive amount of sugar into her coffee._

_Cecilia sat herself down on the sofa beside me and sipped her coffee while I told her the story of what I had been through with Michael. I tried to give her as much detail as possible in the time I had before she needed to get ready to go. At the end of my dialogue I repeated what Michael had told me about Erik's personal life. _

"_And now I don't know what to do." I complained, "I think I'd like to see him again, but what if something does happen between us?"_

"_Then I think it will sort itself out exactly like it should," Cecilia patted my shoulder, "You should let the universe take care of this one Jen. Stop trying to work this out with your brain. What is your heart saying?"_

"_That I really want to see him again." I admitted._

"_Well there you have it!" Cecilia smiled, "Worry about all that other stuff if and when it comes up. Now I've got to get ready. You go get some sleep and I'll see you later this afternoon."_

"_Thanks Cece. I needed to sound that off of someone other than Michael."_

"_You're welcome." She called from her bedroom door and poking her head back out she added with a grin, "You know I haven't seen you look so happy while talking about a guy in a long time. I hope it works out."_

"_Me too." I agreed and shuffled off to my bedroom._

_Stripping off my clothes from work I glanced over at the bathroom door with a tired sigh. I was certainly in need of a shower but I couldn't find the energy within myself to take one. Instead, I compromised by giving my face a quick rinse and brushing my teeth before collapsing into a deep sleep. I could always squeeze in a shower before work. _

_The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Between several school papers to write, midterms to study for and take, and extra shifts at The Empire I had little time to eat and sleep in between. That still didn't stop me from thinking of Erik. Several times I lost myself in thought about him at work. I had even blanked out on a midterm and turned out a rather poor essay because of my daydreaming. In general, I was acting like a teenager with a bad crush, and yet I couldn't bring myself to call Michael or return his texts. I knew that seeing Erik again was going to put in motion something large for both of us and I was scared. _

_The last time I had put my faith in a man I had moved in with him. There were hints of marriage and then he moved on. He found someone else and left me a wreck. I had no intention of doing that to myself again. _

_I was glad to have the excuse of being busy so that I didn't have to make any immediate decisions. But as the midterms ended and the middle of March began I knew I wasn't being fair to myself, Erik, or Michael by hiding behind school and work. Michael didn't deserve me ignoring him and Erik didn't deserve to sit around for weeks wondering if I would show up again. Feeling guilty I finally picked up the phone on a Monday night and called Michael._

_I wasn't entirely surprised when I got his voice mail. I left a quick message apologizing and asked him to call me back as soon as he could. _

_I jumped when the phone rang as soon as I hung it up and laughed when I saw it was Michael._

"_Hello?" I greeted with a bit of nervousness in my voice. "Michael?"_

"_I just wanted you to know what it feels like to talk to a machine. Except I've been doing it for a couple of weeks now. What the hell Jenna?" Michael sounded more hurt than angry._

"_Mikey I'm so sorry. I got scared." I apologized. "I shouldn't be and I'm just being ridiculous. I knew if I picked up the phone the first thing you'd want to know about would be Erik and I wasn't ready to see him again until now." _

"_You're going back? Good. Because he's been calling me everyday. I like him but he's getting on my nerves. I had to keep coming up with excuses of why you couldn't come over yet." Michael scolded._

"_He's finally caught on to the fact that I've been covering for you ."_

"_Oh no!" I fretted. "Michael I'm sorry. I really was busy. I should have called and explained though."_

"_Stop apologizing to me. I'm ok if you don't talk to me for a couple of weeks but Erik's not. You should be talking to him right now! I told you he's used to people letting him down and you're being an idiot right now!" Michael had raised his voice through out his little speech._

"_Ok I get it! I messed up. Stop yelling at me! I feel bad enough already," my voice trembled as I realized I was close to tears. _

_Michael sighed deeply, "Take a breath Jenna. You can fix this easily. You're going to call him; you need to explain yourself and tell him when you're coming over."_

"_I'd feel better if you came along," I told Michael, "He seems to relax a bit when you're around. I'd like to hang out with both of you for a little longer. When can you take me over?"_

_There was a long pause and finally Michael answered me in a much more happy tone. "Next Monday works great for me. What about you?"_

"_Uh-huh, Monday is fine. I'm done with classes by three and then I have Tuesdays off." _

"_Perfect!" I could feel Michael's smug smile through the phone. _

"_What are you up to Michael?" I questioned._

"_Nothing, nothing!" he answered a little to quickly. "I'm going to text you Erik's number and you're going to call him tonight and ask him if it's alright for us to stop by ok?"_

"_Yes sir!" I laughed. "Thanks Michael. I'll call you later and tell you what time to meet me."_

_Michael and I said our good byes and five minutes later my phone vibrated with a new text message. _

_I took a few seconds to breathe before dialing Erik's number. The phone rang eight times and I was getting ready to hang up when the line finally picked up._

"_This is a private phone. Who is this and how did you get this number?" I heard Erik's gruff tone speaking._

_Trying to will my heart to stop beating so fast I answered quickly. "Erik it's me, Jenna."_

"_Jenna?" There was so much in his voice. Happiness and hurt; confusion and awe. "I'm sorry. Not many people call this line and I didn't recognize the number."_

"_Oh don't apologize, I would do the same thing." I assured, "Michael gave me the number; I hope you don't mind. Michael thought I needed to apologize for my behavior during the past weeks."_

"_You don't need to do that."_

"_No, I agree with Michael." I argued. "I got busy with school and work but I still could have taken five minutes to let you know. I'm very sorry Erik. I'm not normally so rude to people." _

"_It's quite alright. Don't think of it anymore. You've called now and that's what matters."_

"_Stop being so nice!" I teased, "This is twice now I've had to apologize to you and you've been nothing but polite to me. I'm going to start thinking you're perfect."_

"_Oh God, Jenna why don't you just send him a note saying 'Jenna hearts Erik.' You are so lame!" I scolded myself. _

_His laugh was harsh as he spoke. "I'm far from perfect."_

"_Well, you should let me decide that for myself," I replied, "Would it be alright if Michael and I came over next Monday?"_

"_The twenty third?" Erik breathed. His voice had gone quiet and I wasn't sure why._

"_Yeah, it's the only day Michael said would work for him. We could try another time if you like."_

"_No!" Erik's voice blasted through the phone. "Monday would be wonderful. Michael is a very good friend isn't he?"_

"_He has his moments." I agreed. I was still wondering why next Monday was such a big deal to Michael and Erik. There was probably some football game on and I was going to get stuck fetching beers and pretzels. I suddenly got the feeling that I was out of the loop and wanted to go pout about it alone._

"_Well, I've got some school work I should be doing." I started to excuse myself. "I'll see you next week. Is eight to early too show up?"_

"_No that's fine. I'll be looking forward to it." _

"_Oh, is it ok if I keep this number?" I remembered to ask. "That way I won't have to go through Michael just to call."_

_His voice was slow to answer with a simple, "Yes."_

"_Great! I'll see you later Erik. Thanks again for being so nice about the last few weeks."_

"_Until next week." he finished before hanging up the phone._

_I breathed deeply and hung up my phone. "Until next week" was all my mind could keep thinking for the rest of the night. _

_OOOOOO can anyone guess why next Monday is important? ; ) _

_Anyway . . . ._

_Hello again to all the lovely readers! Thank you so much for all the response to this story! It has been so much fun to write this story and it's nice to know others like it as well. Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters rolling. Deal? _

_Thanks as always to kittyluv who was actually the one who suggested we have both Melissa and Christine in this story. I was thinking there would be one or the other but she made me see it could work with both of them. And don't worry, this isn't the last we'll hear about Christine ; ) _

_Speaking of Christine I should mention somewhere in all this madness that I don't own Erik and Christine. Well, I'd like to think I own this version of them but you all know what I mean. Everyone else in this story is a helpless prisoner of my mind. (evil laughter)._

_Till next time - joy - _


	6. Chapter 6 Erik's Birthday!

A BIG HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR WAITING!! I'm sorry it took so long. It's called life and it's stupid sometimes. Rest assured I will not give up on this story till it's done. Just like Jenna I don't quit until the job is done! Just check on my profile page if you think a chapter is taking too long. I make notes there on my hectic life. And thanks always to kittlyluv!! : )) Please R&R. I'm proud of this one!

The next week crawled by at a snail's pace. I began to wonder if perhaps the world had been thrown into a parallel universe where time moved backwards. Shifts at The Empire seemed to last an eternity; my hands taking eons to mix a drink. I could hardly contain my excitement as I woke Monday morning to the sound of my blaring alarm clock. I dressed with speed and sang happily all through making a bagel with cream cheese for breakfast.

"Someone's awfully happy today." Cecilia uttered as she walked out of the bathroom with a hot pink towel on her head, "Did you get some last night or what?"

"No, I haven't even thought of any other guy besides Erik this week." I giggled. "I get to see him tonight. Michael is going to pick me up around eight and I've got nothing to do tomorrow so we can stay as long as Erik can stand us." Just saying those words out loud were enough to start the butterflies all over again.

"This Erik must be something else. You haven't seen him for weeks now right?" Cecelia questioned.

"It's been a little while, but I'm really starting to get a good feeling about this." I contemplated, "I goofed up and didn't call him for two weeks. Once I did though he didn't sound the least bit upset with me. He's different from other guys that I've dated. Very polite and shy, but in a charming way."

"Sounds like you're developing a crush." Cecilia beamed, "Are you hanging around or leaving soon?"

"I need to get out of here soon. My classes start in an hour and I'll be gone by the time you get in from work. I'll have to tell you all about it later alright?"

Cecilia nodded while bending over at the waist; she started to dry her hair as I gathered up my books and purse.

"I'll see you later CeCe" I called to the towel creature in my living room.

"Wear something sexy!" came the muffled reply as I closed the apartment door behind me.

Laughing to myself I made my way out into the spring time air. It was cool and crisp in a refreshing way and I was pleased with the knowledge that warm weather was just another month away.

The rest of the morning and afternoon would have made for a perfect add for the Pepto-Bismol company. Every time I looked at the clock my stomach churned with anticipation and I could barely get down a bowl of soup during my break in between classes.

As I sat staring at the clock at 2:55 I felt like an elementary school student waiting for the last day of school to end. I had no idea what my professor had been talking about for the past hour and frankly I could not have cared less at that point in time. All I wanted to do was go home and get ready to go to Erik's.

Once the professor finally dismissed us at fifteen minutes past three I was in a royal fury. How dare he keep us that long after three o'clock? Didn't he realize I had more important things to deal with today?I caught the subway home and sprinted up the stairs to my apartment. I was amused when my stomach gave a loud rumble as I passed the miniscule kitchen that Cecelia and I shared. Apparently not eating much during the day had finally caught up to me and despite my mounting emotions my belly wanted food.

After a slapped together dinner of a sandwich and chips I hightailed it to the shower. Washing the grime of the city from my hair and body I took a few extra moments to soak in the hot water. I concentrated on letting the tension leave my muscles and tried to calm my thoughts. I was truly more excited than anything else but excitement had always had the same effect as nervousness on my body. It wouldn't do to have Michael and Erik putting up with the insanely manic persona I could take on when I got myself too worked up over something.

When I began to feel a little more relaxed I made my way to my bedroom and started to shift through my limited wardrobe. "Where something sexy" Cece had said.

"Well that's easier said than done," I commented to myself out loud. "Now, let's see. The white sun dress?" I pondered, "No; not warm enough yet, and too virginal anyway."

Even though I had only been with Tyler I still didn't want to give Erik the wrong impression. I had no intentions of leading Erik on or getting him to believe something that simply wasn't true. I remembered Michael's comment about Christine being a virgin and wondered if this was something that was highly important to Erik. I hoped that it wasn't but if the subject ever came up I was ready to argue that he wasn't exactly pure either.

Sighing, I tried to remind myself that this was only date number two and technically it wasn't an actual date since Michael would be there; my earlier thoughts were getting entirely too far ahead of my actual progress with Erik. I turned my attention back to my closet and held up a very low cut red number to my chest. Looking in the mirror I had to laugh a bit.

"Congratulations Jenna! You've gone from virgin to whore in exactly three minutes. This isn't going to work either."

Taking nearly twenty minutes to comb through all of my clothing I finally decided on a nice pair of jeans and a light green top that highlighted my blue eyes nicely. My eyes were supposed to be blue but had a clever way of changing to green or grey depending on what I was wearing. The shirt I now had on gave them a nice blue green glow; it was also form fitting and cut low enough to create a bit of allure. Fishing out a brown belt and matching shoes from the clutter lining the bottom of my closet I finished getting dressed.

Glancing at the clock I saw that it was just past seven o'clock and began to panic in earnest. Running to the bathroom I plugged in my flat iron, brushed my teeth at super sonic speed and grabbed for my make-up bag. I debated 'putting on my face' as my grandmother would have called layering on all my cosmetic artillery, but decided against it. It always felt somehow like I was lying when I put on tons of make-up and it always ended up itching like crazy after a few hours. I wanted this evening to be as care free as the first and so I decided my comfort would be of much more importance than foundation and blush. Dabbing on a bit of pale eye shadow, some mascara and lip gloss I stood back from the mirror to take a good look at myself.

"Not bad." my mind consoled me. "You'll never be a super model, but who really wants to anyway? Eating is too much fun!"

I jerked my head away from the mirror when I heard my cell phone ringing from the bedroom. Setting down the flat iron I had been using to dry my hair I made a mad dash to pick up my phone before the voice mail kicked in.

"You ready Jenna? I'm parking now," came Michael's voice through the line.

"Five more minutes Mikey I swear! Just five more minutes!" I answered back before hanging the phone up.

Running back to the bathroom I decided that my still damp hair would just have to do and grabbed a palm full of bobby pins. Sweeping my shoulder length hair into a lose ponytail I pinned the stray pieces down and felt that my hair was as good as it was going to get. My dark brown hair was incredible thick and never did anything for anyone. It was a mess and the best I could ever hope to do with it was just to get it out of my way.

Grabbing my dress coat and purse I made sure I had my keys and flew down the steps to meet Michael outside. Sliding onto the bench seat in Michael's truck I grinned madly and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey buddy! I missed you! Are we ready or what?" I asked enthusiastically.

"You only took five minutes, I'm amazed." Michael looked me over before adding, "You never get dressed up for me like this."

"That's because you are a twit." I smiled. "But a very nice twit who is now going to drive me to a wonderful evening right?"

"Sure thing" Michael replied while putting his truck into gear.

We chatted for a few minutes about school and our jobs before Michael clammed up. I amused myself the rest of the ride by breathing on the windows and drawing pictures of Michael getting beat up by little girls in the condensation.

Once we arrived at in front of The Unbridled building we were lucky enough to snag a parking space only a few feet down from the entrance. I leaped out of the truck and turned to wait for Michael who was fooling around with something in the backseat. When he finally came around the side of the truck I noticed he was carrying a twelve pack of Stella Artois. I instantly began to wonder if he meant to share since Stella was one of my favorite beers.

"I didn't know it was BYOB" I nodded towards his full hands.

"It wasn't." Michael stated. "You'll understand in a minute."

I was so puzzled by his comment that I paid little attention to Michael buzzing for the door man. Somehow he managed to open the door for me while carrying the bottles of Stella and we went straight for the elevator. James wasn't there again; only the stone faced Richard who at least nodded and gave us a polite "good evening" this time around.

Reaching Erik's door it only took about thirty seconds after I knocked for Erik to begin unlocking the multiple barriers he kept on the door.

"Jenna! Michael! You're a bit early." Erik gave a half smile to the both of us.

"Is that alright? Michael showed up a little early to pick me up and I've been ready to come over since about eight this morning. If I had to wait any longer I probably would have burst." I trailed off and blushed as I realized I was giving too much information out.

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised is all. Please, come in" Erik stepped back to allow us into the apartment.

Michael and I entered the hallway and stepped towards the coat rack. I hung my purse first and was presently surprised to feel fingertips on my shoulders guiding my coat off; they lingered for a second more than was necessary. I caught myself wishing they had stayed a little longer but I was satisfied with the improvement. The last time I was over Erik was shouting at me to remove my own coat; now he was touching me to help with the process. The contact was minimal but still of his own accord. From what I had learned about Erik so far I knew he was hesitant to initiate personal contact. Perhaps Erik had missed me as much as I had missed him.

Michael set the Stella on the floor and removed his coat. Before hanging it he brought a large blue envelope out of the pocket and tucked it into the top of the twelve pack.

Catching Erik's eye Michael picked the entire package up and announced. "Happy birthday Erik!"

I felt my jaw drop about twelve inches. My stomach flopped several times and I floundered to find something to say as Erik took the bottles from Michael.

"Thank you, Michael. As always it's nice of you to remember. Although I can't say I particularly like beer I appreciate the thought."

"Well, it's a two part present," said Michael slyly. "See, there happens to be someone in the room who adores Stella. Maybe you could share with them." His tone was so obvious as he shook his head in my direction that only a true imbecile would not have understood what he was hinting at.

Extremely embarrassed both at my lack of a present and Michael's uncalled for set up all I could manage was a loud, "Michael! Kitchen! Now!"

Stomping my feet all the way back to Erik's kitchen I saw Michael give Erik a helpless shrug of his shoulders before he followed me. I was so angry that I didn't even care that it wasn't my house or kitchen that I was dragging Michael into for a good verbal thrashing.

"She's going to yell at me now." Michael hollered over his shoulder to Erik as he entered the kitchen to face me. Batting his eyelashes he continued, "Yes, Jenna is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"You are a complete ass! You're a jerk! Why didn't you tell me it was his birthday?" I shouted not bothering to quiet my voice in the least. "You've really outdone yourself this time Michael. I'm so mad at you! You know how I feel about Erik and you didn't even tell me it was his damned birthday! I didn't bring anything and now I look like the jerk."

Michael bit his lip to keep from laughing. It was a good idea on his part since I was ready to start adding fists to the conversation if he kept his nonchalant demeanor up any longer.

"You know he can hear everything you're saying," Michael reminded me.

"I know." I lied. "I don't care! He should know how stupid you act sometimes. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I mean, I don't have a clue what I would have gotten him but I feel awful that I didn't at least get him a card."

"Erik doesn't care about presents, Jenna. The guy has enough money to buy whatever it is he wants," and then putting his lips directly to my ear he whispered so that there was no way for Erik to hear, "But he can't buy good company now can he? You showed up tonight. I have a feeling that's present enough for him"

I suddenly realized why Michael had kept Erik's birthday a secret from me. If I had known about it I would have driven myself batty trying to figure out the perfect gift for a man I barely knew. I would have chosen something tacky or impersonal which would have displeased me even more than Michael's deception. Sometimes Michael could actually be a genius; an incredibly annoying genius, but a genius none the less.

Noticing the change in my face and body Michael ventured a quiet, "Forgive me?"

"Of course Michael. You do know best sometimes." I slowly agreed. "I'm sorry I exploded. I didn't understand."

"It's ok! No harm done." Michael took my hand and led me back to the living room.

Erik was standing at the bookcases trying to look seriously intrigued with a book he was holding upside down. I stifled my giggles and though I was sure that he knew Michael and I were in the room I cleared my throat to let him know it was now safe to talk to me.

"Everything settled then?" he asked while snapping the book shut.

"Everything's fine now, Erik. Thanks for letting me use your kitchen. I'm sorry for the outburst." I began. "Michael didn't tell me it was your birthday and I was a bit upset."

"I gathered as much." Erik's face was stern and I felt very much like a child being scolded.

Ashamed with my actions I tried again, "Birthdays are a big deal to me and Michael knows it. I should have at least brought a card. I feel rude for not bringing anything and for my behavior just now."

I hung my head at that point and waited for some sort of reply. Michael had casually moved to the mantel above the fireplace and began toying with the few small statues that lined it.

"Michael has a knack for manipulation at times." Erik stated grimly. "I don't need him to set me up with a woman."

"Whatever Erik." Michael snorted from his place at the mantel.

I swore that I saw pure, unfiltered hatred flash in Erik's eyes for a moment. What a strange man he was; so sincere and respectful one moment and ready to wring your neck the next! I was upset that Erik apparently was disgusted with the thought of being 'set up' with me. The night was not headed in the direction I had been hoping for and I thought quickly to reverse the damage that had been done.

Putting on a timid smile I walked over to the case of beer on the coffee table where Erik must have placed it.

Picking up the heavy bottles and shifting them into Michael's arms I suggested, "Why don't you find these a home in the fridge; then find a bottle opener and drink half of one before you come back."

Michael nodded his head and carried the Stella off to the kitchen.

Once I was sure Erik and I had a bit of privacy I closed the distance between us and spoke gently, "I'm sorry we've started off on the wrong foot again. You look like you're ready for a fight. I know Michael's annoying but he's not that bad. Did you have a problem with me?"

Erik's jaw was tight but I noticed that his shoulders had relaxed. When several minutes had gone by without a word from either of us I added, "Michael doesn't have your ears. He can't hear a thing that's going on; we can talk if you like."

"You are an open person aren't you?" he marveled.

"I don't see the point in playing games with anyone if that's what you mean." I countered.

"What do you feel for me?" Erik rushed and turned his attention back to the books, picking at some of the fraying spines.

"Pardon?" I squeaked not liking where the conversation was heading.

"You told Michael that he knew how you felt about me. How do you feel about me?"

"You . . . interest me." I hesitated, not sure if those were the right words to say.

Though his face was barely visible to me, I could make out his brow furrowing as he mumbled, "You would do well to put your interest somewhere else."

"Well, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I thought to myself feeling slightly exasperated.

Laying my head against the bookshelf in order to get my view as close to Erik's as possible I tried to reason with him.

"I think I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions."

Erik made no attempt to agree or disagree with my statement.

"If this isn't what you want I can get Michael to take me home. Do you want me to go? " I asked with a lump in my throat. I didn't want to leave but if it was what Erik wanted then I would respect his wishes.

Minutes ticked by and my stomach had turned to ice when Erik finally breathed and almost silent, "No."

Relief flooded through my body and my tone was giddy, "Great! Then it's all settled. Friends?" I concluded holding out my hand.

Staring at my hand he lifted his eyes to mine for only a moment before dropping them to my hand again and shaking it slowly with his own.

"Good!" I bounced on my toes several times. "Should we call Michael back in?"

Erik nodded his head as he dropped my hand and I made sure to keep smiling at him while calling Michael back out.

"Does anyone else want a beer?" Michael shouted from the kitchen.

"One for me and one for Erik, please! I think we all deserve one at this point." I winked at Erik and sat down on the luxurious couch within the living room.

Once Michael had brought the beers to us I gulped down a third of mine in a most un-lady like fashion. I noticed Erik doing the same from his armchair and smirked.

"Ok, so we're starting this night over again boys." I told Erik and Michael. "First we toast!"

Clinking all of our bottles together I addressed Erik, "Happy birthday! Now we need to know what you want to do on your birthday."

Erik was taken aback for a moment before he gave a half hearted explanation. "I was never one to put much celebration into birthdays. My own family never took much notice of it; I can't recall anyone actually asking me what I would like to do."

"That's just . . . stupid of them." I concluded lamely. I stuck my tongue out to emphasize my distaste of his family's practice. "Is that ok to say? I'm not trying to insult them, I just think that's awful not to celebrate your birthday. It's the one day out of the year that's all about you. Why wouldn't they want to share in that?"

Erik took another gulp of beer, took a long look at Michael and gave a rather curt answer. "My mother died when I was very young and my father never cared for me much; is that enough information?"

"I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry about your mother." Then, trying to lighten the mood I joked, "I take it I'm alright in saying your father is stupid then?"

Finally Erik was back to at least a small smile while he nodded, "You can call him anything along those lines that you like."

Michael meanwhile was staring at us both open mouthed and I had an idea of what he was thinking. Michael had told me it had taken years and a lot of wine for Erik to open up in the same way to him. I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or frightened at Erik's brief but very personal confession.

"Are you ok Mickey?" I questioned.

"Huh?" Michael shook himself from his daze. "Oh, yeah. Right. I'm fine. What are we talking about?"

"We're talking about how Erik's father is a no good birthday spoiler and how we're going to make him so mad tonight by partying like mad!" I bubbled. Turning to Erik once again I got back to my original question. "So, what do you want to do birthday boy?"

"I'm not a boy." Erik said in a slightly annoyed tone but the smile was getting bigger on his face.

"Uh-huh. You're the birthday boy until I know how old you are. Under thirty five and you're still a boy." I teased while trying my best to drag a little more information out of Erik.

"I am thirty eight this evening for your information and you will never call me boy again"

"Fine then, birthday man." I laughed loving this new playful side to Erik "You still haven't answered my question. Did you want to go out somewhere?"

"No!" The answer Erik gave was quick and final. He cleared his throat and took a swig of beer before continuing. "Let's stay in. I have a large record collection and movie selection as well; if you're hungry we could order something; and there's always the piano." Erik continued to list off several things to do in a hurried fashion and I got the impression that my talk of going out had actually made him nervous.

"You didn't tell her about the pool table, yet." Michael added.

"He has a pool table!" I exclaimed. "Michael you never tell me anything anymore. Nothing important at all." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and play pouted for all it was worth. "I don't even know you anymore. You keep so many secrets. I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Rolling his eyes Michael sighed, "Oh come on, you tell me that at least twice a week and here we are still friends."

"Yes, but I mean it this time." I continued trying desperately hard not to break into laughter.

"God, I'm stuck here all night with the drama king and queen of the year." Michael moaned. "Don't look at me like that Erik; you know it's true!"

"Did you hear something?" Erik asked me, ignoring Michael completely.

"Not a sound. Why? Are you hearing things?" I played along.

"Just an pesky insect I suppose. Nothing to worry about." Erik was now boldly smiling at me.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Michael huffed. "The two of you are ganging up on me now. Ok, we're playing cut throat on the pool table. I'll take you both on and show your over dramatic butts who's the boss."

By this time we were all giggling and Michael went off to the kitchen to collect a fresh round of beers.

Now back on friendly terms Erik turned his full attention to me.

"I take it you enjoy shooting pool?"

"I love it!" I gushed. "I get a lot of practice at The Empire. There are a few pool tables in the back and sometimes I stay after my shift for a few hours to practice. Have you played long?"

"For about ten years." Erik confidently replied.

"You might beat me." I quipped with just as much confidence. "And I'm sure we'll both kick Michael's ass."

Rising, Erik lead me towards the kitchen where we collected Michael and our beers. After I had asked for and received a bottle of water from Erik as well, we headed past the kitchen into a large, open room. A closed doorway was set on the right side of them room. There were bookcases lining every wall and they were filled to capacity with many publications. Another set of armchairs placed by yet another fireplace accented the far wall. A tournament size pool table was the focus of the room and was set in the center. A small space between two of the bookcases held a selection of pool cues. I had to smile to myself as the theme song to Master Piece Theater began to drift through my mind.

Glancing over to the fireplace I made a request of Erik.

"Would you mind if we started a fire? I haven't sat by one since the last Christmas me and my parents had together. Soon it's going to be too hot to even think about lighting one."

"An excellent idea." Erik agreed as he set to work stacking some kindling. "You and Michael could select your cue sticks while I work on this."

"Any particular one you would like?"

"The twenty-one ounce." His voiced echoed from the fireplace.

"Shit." I mumbled, looking over the remaining cue sticks.

Erik clicked his tongue at me. "Such language. If you want the twenty one you only have to ask."

Laughing I replied, "I'm going to stuff cotton in your ears one of these days! I'll just use the nineteen." and seeing him frown a bit I added, "It's your birthday and you get exactly what you want. Don't argue!" I grabbed the nineteen ounce quickly and leaned on the pool table to show him there would be no point in protesting.

"Very well." He backed down while lighting the stacked wood. Once he was certain it was lit he joined Michael at the remaining cue sticks and picked up the twenty one. Michael was still looking at the cue sticks by the time I had the balls racked and I called to him,

"It's not rocket science here Mikey. You always lose anyway so just pick a stick already!"

"Tonight's different." he assured.

Closing his eyes Michael let his fingers slowly drift towards a cue stick. Grasping it tightly he opened his eyes and gave it a quick kiss.

"You and me are going places tonight honey." he crooned.

Erik shook his head as he looked the pool table over. Stepping closer to me than he had all evening he admitted, "I don't know how to play cut throat. Is this going to get violent?"

Catching his joke I just laughed. "No, don't worry; there won't be any blood shed tonight. It's basically eight ball for three people. Someone gets one through five, another six through ten and the last person gets eleven through fifteen. Everything plays just like an eight ball game. Are we calling shots Michael?"

Michael blew a raspberry at me in response.

"Ok, that's a 'no' from Michael." I surmised. "I'm calling to make it fair. Erik?"

"Of course." He grinned in my direction.

Erik broke and from there on out it was beer and pool for the next two hours. Erik was skilled at playing pool. Not as much as playing the piano, but he still gave me a tough run. I was frustrated that he had won two more games than I had. I wasn't used to losing on the pool table but at the same time I was enjoying the challenge. Michael seemed to be having fun but was losing as usual. He rarely got to play pool and when he did his form was horrible.

"No, no, no Michael!" I scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep the cue stick closer to your body. No wonder your shots are off all the time."

I stood directly behind Michael and kicked his back leg into place with my foot. Bracing that leg against my own I put one hand on his back and used my other hand to guide his cue stick to the proper position.

"Try it now." I instructed. As Michael eyed up the shot I looked up and saw Erik giving Michael a wicked glare.

"What's he mad about now?" I wondered before it dawned on me. Nearly all of my body was touching Michael's and to someone who didn't know us it could very well look like an intimate position. All I was thinking about was pool table techniques but the look in Erik's eyes told me he suspected something else entirely was going on. Making a note to myself not to touch Michael as much and to try somehow to touch Erik more I quickly jumped away from Michael's back. Erik breathed deeply and Michael made his first perfect shot of the night. The rest of our game time passed without incident and later we found ourselves sitting by the fire.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" I questioned Erik, "There's still half an hour left. Anything that I can make out of the items in my purse you can ask for."

Erik stared at the fire for a long moment.

"Erik?" I tried again reaching of his hand.

"I would like to hear you sing." he finally answered, shaking his hand from mine.

"Ha! I would need to be absolutely intoxicated for that to happen." I scoffed trying not to show my disappointment in his removal of my hand. I couldn't figure this man out; his eyes fumed if I touched Michael but he apparently didn't want me touching him either.

"I'm sure you sing well."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, she does!" Michael butted in. I punched him in the arm but he ignored me. "She's done karaoke a few times. She thinks she sucks but she's not bad."

Erik gave me a pleading look and it made me feel terrible to refuse. I hated the way my voice sounded. Everyone I knew told me it was better than average but I hated it all the same. Music spoke to me on many levels and singing to someone was almost as intimate as sleeping with them in my book. No matter how longingly Erik might look at me I wasn't ready to open up to him that much yet.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to right now. It makes me very uncomfortable."

A deep frown crossed his features and his fingers steeped in front of his face.

Slightly agitated I went on, "No amount of you pouting is going to change that. I didn't say I wouldn't ever sing for you. Just not right now ok? Let me get to know you a little better before I go bearing my soul."

Lifting his eyes to mine I could sense a change within them.

"I hadn't realized you felt that deeply about it. Forgive me."

"Don't go apologizing. I don't want you to think I'm blowing you off. I just need time."

Thinking fast I added, "What if I played the piano for you?"

Happiness seemed to surge through his features and he stood to face me.

"A very good compromise." he nodded. "Thank you."

Making our way back towards the living room Erik stopped off at the kitchen to grab the last bottles of Stella. I took a seat at the piano bench and Michael grinned at me mercilessly.

"Play The Piano Man." he snickered.

I only had to play a few bars before he covered his ears and shouted, "Enough! I give!"

"Good, because that's all I know." I laughed back.

Erik emerged from the kitchen with a sour look on his face.

"I certainly hope that wasn't my present."

"No, Michael thought he'd make a request and then thought better of it." I explained. "I don't know many pieces but I'll try if there's something particular you wanted to hear."

"Whatever you feel would suit the mood."

Letting my mind wonder for a moment I thought of the few dozen songs I knew by heart. I finally decided on Moonlight Sonata. It wasn't the most impressive piece but it was one I knew I could get through without any mistakes and it certainly seemed to fit the mood I felt around Erik sometimes. I couldn't close my eyes to play as Erik did and found myself more nervous than I had ever been before while playing. I wasn't a terrible piano player but compared to Erik I was like a toddler banging a hammer on some steel pipes. Erik and Michael were polite; they waited quietly until I was done and Michael even applauded for me. Erik simply looked at me with a curious expression.

I couldn't take his silence anymore and finally blurted, "Pretty awful, huh? Sorry I messed up your present."

"It wasn't completely awful." Erik disagreed with me shaking his head. "But you have absolutely no passion in your playing. You mimic well."

Somehow hearing those words from Erik wasn't insulting. The man obviously knew good music and he was only stating the truth. If Michael had said the same thing I probably would have decked him. With Erik I found myself wanting to do better.

I think that Erik realized the potential harshness in what he said for his eyes sudden went for the floor and he hurriedly fumbled, "That wasn't fair of me to say. You gave me a birthday gift and I criticized you instead. I would love it if you played another."

My heart melted at his words and I knew at that moment that CeCe's theory of me having a crush on Erik could now be confirmed. It had been a long time since anyone had been so honest with me and kind all in the same five minute span.

Smiling warmly at Erik I spoke, "No, you're right. I can watch someone play and then copy them extremely well. But copying isn't the same as feeling the music is it? I feel music inside me but it seems that I can't ever get it to flow through me like other people do. That's why I'm teaching music to young children. Give them Old McDonald Had a Farm or The Star Spangled Banner and they're satisfied. I just want to make them happy and I can do that with only a few chords."

Erik cocked his head to one side as he continued, "You could pour emotion into your playing if you wanted to."

"Um guys." Michael said quietly.

"You could make every note drip with sorrow -"

"Are you two going to talk to me anymore?" Michael pressed on.

"Or passion -"

"Hello?" Michael tried again.

"Or pain."

Sighing, Michael went over to the couch and began playing with a remote control. He soon had the T.V. working and settled down to watch an old black and white film. I was frozen in place on the piano bench at Erik's speech. I didn't know if I could ever play in the manner he described but he certainly made me want to try.

"Better yet." my mind said. "You could just sit around and listen to him play like that."

All sorts of delicious fantasies began to swarm through my head. Most of them ended in Erik and I making out on top of the piano; I was still daydreaming when Erik's voice brought me back to reality.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked.

"No, sorry." I admitted while blushing. "I was thinking it would be nice to play you like that."

Erik coughed loudly and nearly choked on the swallow of beer he was about to take.

"I said 'you' didn't I?" I worried feeling a burning blush cover my face.

Erik only continued to cough and nodded his head.

"I meant the piano!"

"Of course you did." Erik stated, primly regaining his composure. I was relieved that we both were going to ignore the Freudian slip that had just occurred. It was a subject that I would rather talk about after a few more evenings together.

Erik politely steered the conversation back on track.

"I was trying to ask you if you truly wanted to improve on the piano. I could give you some lessons if you like. I'm not usually busy in the late evening."

"Really?" I clapped my hands together. He was offering me a chance to spend more time with him and improve on the piano; this evening was turning out to be to good to be true. "Erik that would be so wonderful. That's awfully nice of you!"

His look told me that my enthusiasm had surprised him.

"Whenever you like. Call a day ahead of time and I'll clear my schedule."

"This is really great!" I beamed.

"Hey Mikey!" I shouted to the couch. "Erik's going to give me music lessons."

"Kicking me out of the triangle already?" Michael pouted.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that!" I argued while looking at Erik and asking silently for permission to invite Michael along to. Erik's eyes flashed with slight annoyance but he finally nodded his head in my direction.

"We can all still hang out together." I called to Michael. "We could have our music lesson first and then play pool or whatever we feel like getting into ok?"

A hand shot from the top of the couch with a thumb up. I was happy that this night was ending with everyone at least somewhat satisfied. I would see more of Erik and Michael wouldn't feel left out. Erik would get to have some company more often and if things went well maybe I would be able to convince him that he and I should start seeing each other. As I feel asleep that night in my apartment I thought of what our first real date would be like or our first kiss. I had no way of knowing then that our first kiss would be nearly a year from this point and the heartache it would cause both of us.


End file.
